This invention relates to thermo-electric heat pump systems. In another aspect, this invention relates to providing a system for improved iso-thermal transport and storage systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for temperature regulation for transported materials requiring a stable thermal environment. There is a need for a robust shock-proof and efficient thermo-electric device that is self-sufficient and does not require external power for a period of multiple days. Further, there is a need for a thermo-electric device that is capable of safely storing and maintaining its cargo during transport and/or storage. The need for such an invention has been expressed by those involved in transportation and storage of temperature sensitive and delicate goods, for example, biological or laboratory samples. Additionally, this need is further expressed by those responsible for transporting sensitive goods in extreme locations where temperature regulation may be problematic. Furthermore, a need exists for an iso-thermal storage and transport system that self-regulates temperature over pre-defined, adjustable cooling or heating profiles. Shipping weight and volume are also prime concerns.
A need exists for an iso-thermal storage and transport system that provides a self-contained means for storing energy onboard during the transport and storage of sensitive goods, such as biological materials and samples, including cell and tissue cultures, nucleic acids, bodily fluids, tissues, organs, embryos, semen, stem-cells, ovaries, platelets, blood, plant tissues, and other sensitive goods such as pharmaceuticals, vaccines and chemicals. In light of available utilities, external ambient temperature, environmental conditions and other factors, it is essential that an iso-thermal storage and transport system function reliably to protect sensitive goods from degradation.
A need exists for an iso-thermal storage and transport system that is robust and that provides a shock-proof system that withstands abuses and rough handling inherent within storage and transportation of sensitive goods.
Further, needs exist for iso-thermal storage and transport systems and other related thermo-electric heat pump systems that are reusable, reliable over an extended time period, cost-effective and dependable.